My Very First Date
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Taiki x Akari fic with slight Kiriha X Nene from Digimon Xros Wars. This fic is about Their first date! worth to read!Hard reviews are welcome :D


Hello guys! Finally I made another One-shot Taiki X Akari fic with slight Kiriha X Nene! Yay! I've been waiting some ideas to across made head about one-shot fic, well, cuz the multi-chapter kinda slow =.= because I'm waiting the reviews to continue it... Anyway please enjoy this fic XD

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

So it begins...

Akari holding first Aid kit and heading to Taiki when soccer match was over, everyone already went home and Taiki still practicing but then he tripped and making wound again.

"Taiki...Taiki you never quit, don't you?" she said as she sighed, Taiki just smirked to her.

"Hehehehe... thanks Akari..." he said as she making her blushed.

'Well, be careful next time..." she said as she put the alcohol to his wound.

"Ouch! That hurts..." he flinched.

"Hold the pain Taiki! Don't such cry baby..." she said as she rolled her eyes.

Then Taiki hold it with cute face, without realizing Akari keep staring him.

"Um...Are you don't already treat my wound?" said Taiki blushed as he couldn't hold the pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" she immediately pulled and bandage it on his ankle, then she treat his other wound.

After finishing treat his wound, Taiki stand up and carry his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"went home of course!"

"No! You need change your clothes!"

"Aw Akari! This time already afternoon and I better take shower in my home..."

"Oh..."

"um...You do really want to see my body?" he asked her innocently.

"W-WHAT YOU MEAN!" she went panicked as her face blushed.

"Well, whenever I'm changing clothes, I felt someone watching me or peeking on m okay? That why I never ever peeking woman because I know what they feel..." even he said that he still got slapped by Akari.

"PLAAAAAK!"

"Akari..." said Taiki pleadingly as he tried to catch up with her because she walking faster.

"Nope, I'm still mad you accuse me!" said Akari looking away from him.

"Please! Don't mad at me...I-I do anything!" said Taiki pleadingly to her.

"Nope!"

"I-I will give you treat to your favorite restaurant!" said Taiki panicked. He didn't want his precious friendship ruined.

"You do?" she went interest.

"Yeah... beside tomorrow is weekend and I had nothing to do and you free right?" said Taiki.

"Fine! But where you know I had no plan tomorrow? Guessing?" she got curious.

"No, You always telling me 1 day before you doing something..." Akari surprised heard it.

"W-why you care me that much!" she blushed.

"Well, I always care you like the way you care me, Akari..." he said sweetly but with red face. They both silent awkwardly.

Then they arrived at their home.

"Bye, see you tomorrow..." said Akari but Taiki grabbed her.

"Wait, what time we meet? And where?"

"9 am in the park"

"Wait that MORNING? how about you waking me up like usually?" he smirked again.

"Humph! What kind attitude to woman,Taiki! Dates are important and special! You need learn to be gentleman sometime!" she yelled to him.

"Wait, you think this date?" said Taiki blushed which make Akari shocked.

"W-what! So you didn't think that not date! uugh! You're too dense Taiki!" she started run away from him but he grabbed her arm and pressed his lips to her lips gently, make Akari stunned and let him for few minutes. Finally the pulled away from each other .

"I always think that treat is a date Akari, I already planned it long ago but I didn't have courage to ask you and sorry being too much dense, see you tomorrow..." he immediately went his house.

Akari still thinking she was dreaming when Taiki kiss her.

Taiki was a innocent and dense boy, how could he just do that to her! She touch her lips once more, it still warm... her cheeks always red after that.

After she ate dinner, she remembered tomorrow they will dating and hurriedly went to her bedroom and choosing her dress. If she had trouble, she called her friends and ask for advice.

Mean while Taiki nervous and clueless about dating, while her mother keep teasing him. He went to his bedroom and frustrated what he will do tomorrow and finally he called Zenjirou for some advice.

Akari wake up in early morning and prepared anything for the dates, she hope Taiki know something about dating too, but well, Just eating with him in her favorite restaurant was miracle for her because usually Taiki was too dense and didn't get what she want... that his weakness even he charming, strong and smart and kind.

Meanwhile Taiki wake up 5 minutes before the date, he hurriedly cleaning himself and took his bag while carrying his breakfast. He does can't do anything without Akari, poor him...

Akari waiting him annoyed while looking her watch, he have been late 15 minutes. Then she saw him approaching to her.

"Sorry...Late..." he said sadly as he till catching breath.

"Humph! You're not forgiven!" said Akari pretending she went away.

"Wait wait! Akari! I-I will escort you to the new Amusement Park! And I pay it all!" he said pleadingly. Akari feel guilty and interested what he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I swear!"

"Good! But first let's go to restaurant first!" she said as she grabbed his hand without realize, Taiki just grab her back.

"Yum! this spaghetti so Delicious!" he exclaimed as he digging in. Akari just look at him disappointed.

'I wish he more romantic..' she thought sadly.

"Hum! You want this meatball to Akari?" he asked as he feed her eventually which making her blushed as she chew it.

"Hum... Good..." she said, then she realize Taiki use his chopstick, they did indirect kiss.

After they finished eating, they visiting the new Amusement Park.

"Look! Yesterday I got it's map and let's play all games!" he exited as Akari smiled ti him.

'It's going to be fun...' she thought.

Then they tried the roller coaster, Akari was scared at first thought but then She agreed and ride it. Then they ride the merry go round, Akari is bit embarrassed but she enjoyed when she with him.

After exploring and doing fun things, they decide to take rest on the quiet park and bought some ice cream, Akari ate it and the cream was stuck on her cheeks.

Wait a second.." said Taiki as he licked her cheeks. It make Akari blushed and feeling her body was hot after his tongue licked the ice cream. After he finished it, they both stared each other and move closer and closer...

"Hoi! Taiki-kun! Akari-chan!" Called Nene while holding hands with Kiriha who looked away.

They both felt interrupted and decide to play nice to them. They both surprised saw them holding hands like couple.

"Oh Hi Nene-chan! Kiriha!" said Akari cheerfully.

"Are you guys on date too?" said Taiki unbelievable.

"Yeah, he the one who asking me out with rude way" said Nene jokingly.

"Hey! I did it with hard work you know..." Kiriha feel hurts.

"Ah! Don't be so angry person Kiriha~~" said Nene sweetly as she cupped his cheeks.

"By the way, Let's go to the Haunted House!" said Nene as she pointed to the Haunted House.

"What! I'm...err..." Akari shocked and felt horrible now, she was scared of ghost.

"This haunted house will make us feel close..." said Nene teased Akari.

Akari eventually agreed it. "Fine! Let's go there Taiki!"  
>"What? But-" he almost protested but when saw her eyes, he couldn't say no.<p>

Since they were on the main door, Akari still holding her hands with him and never let it go until they in the middle, and then Akari was tripped, because of that Akari and Taiki become late to go outside. Akari eventually screamed when she saw a cosplay ghost holding her legs.

"WAAAA!" she immediately hugged Taiki very tightly. Then the ghost let her.

"It's okay! I'm here..." he whispered to her ear.

"Taiki..." she staring his eyes.

They moved closer and closer but then the ghost interupped them again.  
>"WHOOO!" then Taiki immediately punched him and he fainted. They both shocked and immediately running away find exit.<p>

"Where those two?" said Nene curiously.

"Maybe they will be late..." as Kiriha pulled her closer and kiss her. Then they finally went out, Taiki and Akari surprised what they did.

"Woah! Kiriha so passion!"

"I never thought he will romantic too!" said Akari unbelievable. They both pulled away.

"Hey! It's no good interrupted someone!" he yelled at them annoyed.

"Well, don't blame us, those ghost interrupted us too..." said Taiki without realize.

"Oh so you guys gonna kiss too?" teased Nene. They both blushed.

"Well...Urm...err..." Taiki speechless.

"Ukh...Nene... stop teasing us..." said Akari as they stormed off.

"Payback time..." said Nene.

"You little evil...where are we?" said Kiriha teased her as they continue embraced.

"They kinda of rude..." said Akari annoyed.

"Well, how about bought some souvenir?" said Taiki as he pointing to souvenir shop. She agreed and they went to there.

Taiki picked a rabbit doll while Akari picked a cat doll.

"Well, I like this, kinda remind you..." said Taiki as he bought it with Akari.

"Uh...Well,actually is this kind remind me right?" she said she showed her doll.

"Ohya! Right, this is so like you when you mad at me! And-" he stopped spoke when Akari hit his head .

"Ouch!" said Taiki flinched.

"I supposed to not said that..."

"sorry, but let's trade it okay?" she agreed and they trade each other, after that they stared each other again and the move closer closer...

"Hi Guys! Have Good Day?" said Zenjirou popped out between them, they both blushed and pulled away.

"Zenjirou what are you doing here!" said Akari annoyed.

"Well, Taiki asked me help to date so I help him and-"

"What! So this just a plan! I disappointed at you Taiki!" she said as she stormed off.

"Wait Akari!"

"You haven't told her?"

"Yeah... I need think new plan..." he look around and she saw the ferrishwheel.

"Aha!"

"What kind of jerk is he!" she said frustrated as she sitting on the bench.

"I'm the one who idiot, why should I mad at him? Baka baka baka..." she cursed herself but then Taiki pooped out from her behind.

"Don't be like that Akari..' this time Akari jumped.

"Gheez! You scaring me to death!"

"Sorry sorry, for apologize, let's ride that ferrishwheel please?" he pleadingly again.

"Fine!"

then they heading to the ferrishwheel and pay it, they ride it.

"It's so beautiful..." she said as she gazing the views.

"Yup you right..." he said then they watching the sunset together.

"Akari...I-I have something to tell you..." said Taiki seriously to her.

'Great choice Akari, you can't escape like this..' thought Akari.

"I-I have been waiting this moment Akari, The truth is, since I met you until now, you always take care of me, understand about me and know my habit, you even always look after me and-"

"Just split it out Taiki..." said Akari impatience.

"I love you...I know We're too young and ruin our friendship but I love you..." he said it and stared her eyes. She cried.

"Oh c'mon... don't cry...is that really bad?" said Taiki.

'Good Choice Taiki, now you gonna to do..?' thought Taiki.

"I'm crying not because sad, I'm crying because I'm very happy, you finally said what I'm waiting and I love you too Taiki..." said Akari as she sobbed. Then he hugged her.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." she said as she closed her eyes. Taiki pressed his lips to hers again and enjoying they moment. Then they being interrupted again by someone open the door.

They both went out from Amusement Park and still embarrassed each other but they holding hand each other.

"Uh...I had feelings whenever we started to kiss, someone always interrupted us..."

"You're right..."

"But then we can do what we want in your house..." said again Akari, Taiki surprised what she said, he never thought she was aggressive.

"Um...You do want me that much Akari?" said Taiki innocently.

"Ugh! I always! You just too dense to realize it and slow! And you making me like this!" said Akari frustrated.

"It's ok, It's ok..." he said as he hugged her.

"I'm only yours..." he whispered.

"You do?"

"Yes.." they kissed again.

THE END!

Yay! Finally I finished it! IT TOOK ME WHOLE night to finished it oke? and please reviews reviews! sorry for mistake grammar but sure I will fix it later :D and thanks for reading until end, hope you guys have good day :D

P.S DON'T SPAMMING! and hard critique is welcome here :)


End file.
